1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to adjusting technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for adjusting a photographic lamp of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A user who uses an electronic device (eg., a mobile phone) having a camera device, to capture images, usually uses a photographic lamp for making flash compensation. However, captured images may not meet the requirements of the user, as the photographic lamp may be over-flashed or under flashed. In particularly, when the user wants to capture an image that includes a human face, it is important to control the photographic lamp to make flash compensation properly. Therefore, a more efficient method for adjusting the photographic lamp is desired.